Different Swords, Same Idea
by wagahaiwaneko
Summary: Hanaka Miyano, the unwanted daughter of a yakuza family, turns away from the mafia lifestyle. Her passion for fencing becomes a fire for kendo. She meets the national champion, evades enemies... And falls in love. MorixOC
1. Unwanted

"I'm sorry, Hiroshi-san. But I do not believe in this family's ideals. I can't stand this way of living! What exactly is the point of a mafia?! Be it yakuza, or a triad, or a mafia, I can't stand it! I reject this way of life!"

Hanaka Miyano could not take it anymore. That cruel-hearted fool of a father! Why should she follow the family tradition? She could not stay in the Miyano clan any longer. It was horrible, the way that yakuza used underhanded, black tactics to make their name known in the business world. But. Even with all their reputation, the yakuza never made it to the top. No, that was where the Suou, Ootori, Haninozuka, Hitachin, and Morinozuka families stayed-the top of the list. Why couldn't her father get it? Hanaka stormed out of her traditional-style Japanese house, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had had enough of her father's degrading comments about how he wanted a son instead of a daughter, and how she would never be able to live up to his expectations.

"Why must you be so soft, so vulnerable? They only way to be successful is to toughen up. You are a disgrace to this family. You must try harder to seek my approval."

Didn't he get that she never wanted his approval? She hated all he stood for. The killings, the nasty business, the hit men. Why? Why, why, why? Hanaka ran to the nearest bus stop, where she waited for the next ride to the train station. In the rain she stood, dropping to her knees in despair. Why was she so unwanted? All her life she had been his cronie, his follower. She never approved of what her father did for a living, yet she tried to please him anyway. And still, he discarded her with a wave of his hand. Hanaka squeezed her eyes shut, trying to close out the world. She tried not to think about the hole in her heart. Did her father really not love her?

"Miyano-san? What are you doing here?"

Ritsu Kasanoda looked down at his cousin, holding his umbrella over her. It was strange that he found her here. He had just stepped off the bus and found a girl lying there in the rain, her clothes drenched. She had made him think of Fujioka, and so he rushed over to help the girl, surprised to discover that it was his cousin.

"Kasa-kun?"

Kasanoda's eyes softened (yes, it was actually possible!) and he helped Hanaka up.

"Come on. I think you've got a lot to tell me." He let her lean on his arm as they boarded the bus together.

"I'm sorry, Kasa-kun. But Hiroshi-san, my father, was displeased with me. I really disagree with the ways of the yakuza."

"Me, too.." Kasanoda would rather known for being a kind person, loving towards animals and kind to his servants. He'd really like to play kick the can, but of course, his scary face got in the way. "But, that's the way we were raised, right? There's not much else that we know to do, except be a part of the mafia."

"No, it's not that. Well, I mean, it is, but Hiroshi-san doesn't love me at all. And I'm his only daughter. Do you realize how painful it has been, growing up without love? I think he blames me for Mother's death, because she died shortly after I was born. But it wasn't my fault! It's just hard, you know." Hanaka wiped away the tears, as with every word she got angrier at her father. "He's my parent. I just wish he would accept me for who I am!"

"I suppose." Kasanoda nodded. He understood the difficult life of a yakuza. Like any other Ouran student, yakuza had to live up to their parent's high expectations, D class or not.

"I think the happiest times of my life were when I was in England. Those two years… It was a good time for me. Although I see now the reason why my father tried sending me away, I still think I was happiest there, especially in my fencing class. That was the one place where I felt loved. I felt respected, because I was the top in the class. But then, I went back home and reality came crashing back towards me." Hanaka looked Kasanoda's tatami mat. She remembered that day, three years ago, when a bullet from an antique Endfield revolver had lodged itself into her side. She remembered the pain exploding from her side, then blacking out. But the last thing she saw was one of her father's hired assassins looking straight at her. She had recovered well, as a young blonde Frenchman had rushed to her aid. He seemed only to be a year older than her, but Hanaka remembered waking up in the hospital to find the bluest eyes gazing worriedly down at her. He had contacted her father and sent her back to Japan, much to her father's unhappiness. And when she came back, her father denied that he hired that assassin. However, it was apparent that he was shocked that Hanaka was still alive.

Shortly after her return, the assassin, a young man known as "Takai" (Death), was found dead a few blocks away from Hanaka's house. Hanaka suspected her father, but he had cleverly hid any clues. To the police, he was innocent.

"Well, maybe you should take up kendo. Ouran has a kendo club that you could join. Even if you are a girl. Maybe I can ask Fujioka to ask Mori-senpai." Kasanoda's voice brought Hanaka back out of her memories.

"No, I couldn't. I would never ask an A-class member. I can't disgrace my father again." Hanaka hung her head, although she secretly wanted to train in kendo very, very much. "Anyway, I was in fencing. If I'm not mistaken, kendo is much more intensive."

"You have to have confidence in yourself. Being wimpy gets you nowhere, and trust me, I can really vouch for that. I will ask Fujioka anyway." Kasanoda would get to help out his cousin, and he would get a chance to speak with Haruhi Fujioka again… She was so cute.

"NO! Please. Don't. It would embarrass me! Haruhi Fujioka is the scholarship student. He's an extremely popular person as well! What would a person like me be thought of for trying to associating with him?" Hanaka really did not want to inconvenience Fujioka-san.

"Trust me. You won't regret it."

"I sure hope so!" Hanaka's eyes widened in with worry.

**A/N: Whoa. What a rough, rough draft! I'm sorry. I'll replace it with a better draft later. Just wanted to try out the idea. Please review! It will be a Mori xOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.**


	2. Questions

"Kasa-kun, please don't ask Haruhi!" Hanaka pleaded with her cousin as they walked past the gilded gates of Ouran Academy.

However, Kasanoda was not in our world. He was, of course, daydreaming about Haruhi.

"Argh!" Hanaka scurried off to her 1-D classroom, leaving her cousin behind. She plopped into her desk and banged her head on it in despair. Was she to be humiliated in front of the whole school? Hiroshi-san would not approve. The school day dragged on, seemingly endless, until the final class was over. Hanaka was preparing her things to go home when a strong hand clamped on her shoulder.

"AH! Kasa-kun! Don't do that!"

But Kasanoda was already dragging her away. Ah, in just a few minutes he would get to see Haruhi-kun!

The door to the host club room flew open with a bang as all seven members looked up.

"Oh. It's just Bossa Nova." The twins said flatly, while keeping an eye on the 1-D boy (just in case he got too close to Haruhi.)

"Good afternoon, Bossa-Nova-kun! Welcome! What brings you here today, with such a lovely young maiden?" Tamaki Suou, president of the host club, strode gracefully over to get a look at Hanaka. The blonde tilted her head up so hat she may gaze into his glittering blue eyes. But, to no avail. Hanaka kept her eyes down, blushing madly. How could Ritsu-kun drag her here against her will? They were all staring at her, probably wondering what a dumpy 1-D class girl was doing here.

"Hanaka-kun, my cousin, has something to ask of Mori-senpai."

Hanaka just about died on the inside. Ritsu tricked her! Now it was Hanaka herself who had to talk to Mori-senpai.

The host club had other ideas. The last time Kasanoda, er, Bossa Nova, er, Casanova interacted Mori-senpai, he had been threatened. What is there were people out to get Hanaka as well? They couldn't risk Mori's life. They all turned to Mori, who basically was standing there stoically. However, there was something about this girl that compelled him to beckon to her, asking for her request.

Cautiously, Hanaka stepped forward, feeling very self-conscious as the hosts watched her progression.

"Um… Mori-senpai, do you think… do you think it would be possible for me to join the kendo club?"

Silence. The entire host club stared, Kyouya looking up interestedly.

Then:

"AHAHAHAH!!" the twins howled.

"You didn't seriously think it was possible for a girl to join the Kendo club?!" hooted Hikaru.

"Yeah, RIIIGHT!" Kaoru gasped for breath.

Hanaka felt like she wished the floor would open up and she would die. However, she diplomatically smoothed out her dress.

"Very well. I am sorry to have wasted your time. Thank you, Mori-senpai." She turned around very slowly and took a few steps back to the door. Once she had passed them, Hanaka sprinted as fast as she could, hot tears of embarrassment trailing down her cheeks.

Back in the club room, Kasanoda cleared his throat and chased after his cousin.

"You two shouldn't have done that." Tamaki said softly. "Perhaps she was chasing a dream. It is never correct to pillage a maiden's hopes in that way." Tamaki happened to be thinking of Haruhi and her dream to be a lawyer. Of course.

"I must say I agree with Tamaki." Kyouya's slick voice cut in. "Perhaps if you had not insulted her, we could have added another customer to our list."

"Hmmmm? But a girl can't join the kendo club." The twins leered, not caring that they had seriously injured Hanaka's feelings.

"How sad!" Honey cried. "If she wants to learn kendo, I'll teach her myself! And then we can eat cake later."

"I have dreams too." Said Haruhi, gazing out the window. "If mine were dashed like that, I don't know how I would have reacted. But, I know that I would be very hurt."

"Well then, Mori-senpai, what do you think we should do?" Tamaki asked. The host club's eyes turned back on Mori as they waited for his reply.

**A/N I apologize for a very short chapter. But, it seems like a good place to end my chapter. Updates soon! Thanks for reading, please review, and read my other fic as well!**


	3. Answers

"…"

Mori stared back at his fellow hosts, not sure of what to do. He personally felt that a girl should not be training in the art of kendo. Wait, actually, revise that. He felt that a girl attending Ouran Academy should not be training in kendo. It required much out of a person, and the girl looked as if she had been fencing. Kendo was a much harder sport. However, this girl had seemed like she had the drive to succeed.

"Well, Mori-senpai? What's your verdict?" Haruhi asked earnestly.

Tamaki pounced, the twins following suit.

"HARUHI! You would make such a cute lawyer!! Say that 'gain!!"

"Leave me alone!" Haruhi scowled and turned back around just in time to see Mori shrug, as if to say, "If that girl wants to join, it's her choice."

Haruhi flipped open the cell phone that the twins had given her. "Bossa-Nova? Please tell Hanaka that she may join the kendo club."

Meanwhile, Tamaki was crouching in his corner of woe, and Kyouya was making no effort to console his "best" friend.

"Why is Bossa-Nova in her contacts list and I'm not??" wailed Tamaki, making a little pond of tears. Haruhi rolled her eyes and pushed open the door to go home.

Kasanoda closed his cell phone and abruptly stopped walking, Tetsuya scurrying behind him and Hanaka.

"Kasa-kun? Why did you stop walking?" asked his cousin, as Tetsuya came up, bowing to 'Kasanoda-sama' and 'Miyano-sama.' "Ah, hello, Tetsuya-kun."

"Hanaka-san, Mori has agreed to let you into the kendo club!" Kasanoda relayed the good news to his cousin, whose look of sadness morphed to a look of utter elation.

"Are you serious?" she and Tetsuya cried at the same time, although Tetsuya was wearing a look of horror.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?" Kasanoda asked, a bit weirded out. Tetsuya ignored his master and whipped around, grabbing Hanaka by the shoulders.

"You must not join the kendo club!" he said intensely. "It's dangerous!"

"Huh? But I took fencing! I will be fine, Tetsuya-kun. Don't worry about me."

"No, it's not that…" but Tetsuya refused to elaborate and merely walked onward to the Kasanoda home, drowning in his thoughts.

But nothing could rain on Hanaka's happiness as she imagined what training would be like.

"She may think she is strong-willed, but she is weak. She left my home in a spur of anger and desolation. She will return. Or, I will make her. I should have disowned her when I had the chance. Her mother had died because of her, and for that same reason I have no strong sons to inherit my division of the Miyano yakuza clan. This is her fault, so if she dislikes the way things are now, she should know that she brought it upon her own head. She will be returned to me within two months. And I want her alive this time. There are a few things I need to…do…with her. Do not be a fool like Takai. You need not return her in good condition, but as long as she is alive, you will bring her here within the limit of two months. Is that understood?"

A smile formed in the darkness.

"Yes, Master."

A man was seen several minutes after this conversation took place, leaving the Miyano house. He was shielding his face from any unwanted witnesses.

Two black Mercedes-Benz sedans were seen around the area, one stationed about two blocks away from the Kasanoda home, and the other pulling up alongside Ouran Academy. Three men filed out from each of the cars, carrying small cylinders. They hid these cylinders in strategic locations, filed back into the cars, and drove away.

**A/N I decided that, since this story will not be as long as some others, to make the chapters slightly shorter in length than those of my other story. Also, this is because the perfect chapter endings happen to occur a bit sooner than they should, oops. Sorry! But I hope you keep reading and reviewing both of my stories so far! **

**(Oh, and things are about to get interesting for Hanaka.) P.S. I don't own Ouran Academy, Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Honey, Kasanoda, or Tetsuya. But, I do own Hanaka and Hiroshi. Muahaha! Anyway. Hanami Fujioka (a character from N(CSI), my other fanfic, doen't exist in this story.**


	4. New Experiences

Hanaka returned to school the next morning, elated as humanly possible to be the newest member of the kendo club. Since she had arrived very, very early, Hanaka decided to go to the kendo club room to obtain any new member info. She knocked softly on the door, which she found was unlocked.

"Hello?" she called softly. In the center of the room, a lone black-haired boy was training. At five feet nine inches, the boy was only three inches taller than Hanaka, yet she was a bit intimidated. She was entranced by the way he expertly handled the bamboo _shinai_ sword. The boy, who looked to be a middle-school third year, concentrated on the sword, extremely focused. As he rotated his body to maneuver the _shinai_, the boy spotted the yellow dress of a high school student. He sheathed the sword and looked up, staring at the girl.

Hanaka felt very scared at that moment. But she needn't be, because…

The boy galloped, yes, galloped towards her and stuck out a hand, grinning.

"HI! I'm Satoshi, the captain of the Ouran Kendo Club! What's up? I'm sorry, I was training and didn't notice you. What's your name?"

Stunned by the torrent of words, Hanaka mumbled out her name, her arm jiggling by the boy's strong armshake.

"Ah! I see. Hanaka Miyano, right? You must be the girl who Taka-oniisma told me about. You want to join the kendo club? That's cool, but are you sure? It's very demanding and difficult. Can you handle it? Actually, you can fence, right? Let me give you a test, okay? I have some fencing swords in the back. It's just so I can make sure that you would be okay in the club. Wouldn't want your pretty face to get hurt."

The boy prattled on and on, but Hanaka thought he was nice. The boy scampered to a closet and returned wearing a fencing uniform, also holding one for her.

"Here. Change into this. Which sword would you prefer?"

"Um, can we duel with sabres? I'm most comfortable with those."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow worriedly.

"Are you sure? Fighting with a sabre requires a lot of speed. Wouldn't you rather use an épée? They're a bit heavier, though… Maybe we should call off the match." Takashi would never forgive Satoshi if he hurt a girl in combat.

Hanaka, however, was a bit irritated now. She had been one of the regional champions back when she trained in Europe. She spoke now, using a louder, more confident voice.

"I think not. I've come all this way. Come on! Afraid of hurting a girl?"

Hanaka then whisked herself away to the changing room, a bit angrily. She quickly stripped down into her underwear and was in the middle of putting on the breeches when she noticed a presence in the room. Slowly she looked up to see an embarrassed Mori looking away. She yelped and jumped behind a locker, breathing heavily. Had he been watching her the whole time?!

Mori was a little freaked out. How could he do something so improper? He had just been changing into his kendo uniform and Hanaka had rushed in and changed. Mori apologized in that low voice of his and exited the changing room, an embarrassed pink across his cheeks.

Hanaka, mortified, changed as fast as she could and ran out to apologize to Mori.

"Mori-senpai! I'm sorry, that was so improper of me. Please forgive me." He nodded, still unable to meet her gaze.

'Oh… I bet he hates me now…' Hanaka thought. Satoshi called to her from across the room and lightly tossed her the sabre, which she expertly caught by the handle. It was as if the sword had been infused with confidence, because Hanaka could feel her insecurities leaving her and strength flooding to her limbs. She looked up to face Satoshi, who grinned at her.

"Taka-onii-sama? Please judge the match!" To which Mori nodded.

The two competitors walked towards each other and shook hands. Then, the duel began. Satoshi, being an A-class student, had been trained well in fencing, and Hanaka did not doubt that his kendo prowess was extensive as well. However, Hanaka was not too bad herself, although she saw a formidable opponent in the middle-schooler. Hanaka deflected many of his attacks and managed to get some in as well. But it soon looked like Satoshi was winning. 'This calls for drastic measures' she thought, and lunged forward with the move called the "flunge," catching Satoshi off his guard. The sabre came into contact with his torso, and Satoshi raised a hand weakly.

"Ah, I see. Taka-onii-sama was right, as always! He's great, isn't he? You can join the club. But I don't know when you should try to train before actually coming to club." Satoshi looked at his brother, who exchanged astonished glances with him. "Please?"

Mori didn't want to work with Hanaka, as he'd already disgraced her improperly. But it was clear that she would be a formidable student. Hanaka looked at him earnestly, anticipating lessons from Mori. She knew her senpai was the national champion, and even though she was extremely embarrassed because of the, er, changing room scene, she knew that if she wanted to gain skill and aptitude, Mori was the person to go to. Mori forced himself to look the girl in the eye and nodded, quickly averting his gaze after. Hanaka had a strong fire in her eye, and Mori felt a little strange to look into those dark brown depths.

"Well, then! Hanaka Miyano, my awesome brother will train you to teach you the basics before your official club intro day. When you're ready, Taka-onii-sama will let me know, okay? You're in good hands. You'll do great! Good luck!" Satoshi earnestly shook Hanaka's hand again and left the go change, as school would begin soon.

A head moved away from the club room window, catching Mori's eye. While Hanaka changed into her school uniform, he went outside, catching a glimpse of another student walking briskly away. He saw no more, but felt somewhat suspicious.

If Mori had seen the window a minute or two earlier, he would have noticed the figure placing a small, black cylinder in the corner of it.

**A/N YAY! I think this chapter is a little bit longer than the others. It's okay. OOH! The plot is thickening… Could this be the beginning of a whirlwind romance for Mori and Hanaka? Hehehe. I think they make a cute couple. Wait. Did I describe her appearance yet? If not, I should and I will. Thanks for reading! Please review! (Updates soon… :)**


	5. Threats and Thoughts

Hanaka went through the rest of the day uneventfully.

She was in a state of bliss, and immediately dragged Kasanoda home after school to practice Kendo. She took lessons over the weekends, and when it came time to officially place her in the club, she had learned quite a lot.

She eventually became the love interest of many Kendo-clubbers. When there were many boys and just one girl, things like this were bound to happen. Mori protected her from many of the boys who smothered her with their feelings, but Hanaka was having fun.

One day, however, she opened her kendo club locker to find a threatening letter.

It read:

STAY AWAY

NOBODY CAN SAVE YOU KNOW

NOBODY WILL HELP YOU

And there was no signature. Hanaka was a bit worried and confused, but she figured that she was now quite good at martial arts and didn't need to work about people who were out to get her. She folded the letter and threw it in the trash.

Several weeks passed when Hanaka found another letter.

YOU'RE USELESS TO CLUB

LEAVE

OR ELSE

NOBODY WANTS A GIRL IN CLUB

Again, Hanaka disregarded it. But when she started receiving them daily, she began to worry.

_Is this Father's doing? Am I embarrassing his name? _

Hanaka assumed that it was indeed her father and hatred spurned inside her. But still, she kept the information to herself.

-------------------

By now, it was customary for a kendo club member to walk her to class. She had many friends in club, but it was usually Mori who walked Hanaka to class. After the last class of the day, he would meet her outside of her class and walk with her to kendo club. They never said much to each other-it was understood that they would simply walk. Hanaka thanked Mori for his kindness everyday after kendo club, before she went to Kasanoda's house and Mori went to the host club.

Still, she found it strange that everybody in the kendo club insisted that she walk with one of them. But she thought they were just being courteous and left any suspicions in the back of her mind.

-----------------

One day, after kendo club, she was thanking Mori when Kasanoda came up to them.

"Senpai." Kasanoda greeted Mori, who nodded.

"Hanaka, I'm going to the host club today. Would you like to come with me, or would you like Tetsuya to walk you home?"

Hanaka sort of wanted to go to club, as she was interested in watching Mori entertain ladies. However, Tetsuya came to her and pulled on her arm, taking her away.

Mori gazed after Hanaka, unsure of what the feeling in his chest was.

"Come on." He said stoically, and he and Kasanoda walked to the third music room.

-----------------------

"Hanaka, you really shouldn't have joined the kendo club." Tetsuya whispered to Hanaka, a bit worriedly.

"Huh? Why not?" She seemed surprised.

"There are a lot of people from your father's clan involved in the kendo club. He might ask them to strike again." Tetsuya frowned. "I don't want a friend and relative of my master's to be hurt. You're a close friend of mine, Hanaka. Please stay safe."

"Wait. You said 'strike AGAIN.' How did you know I had been attacked before?" Hanaka recalled the attempt on her life back when she was fencing in Europe.

"Please don't ask me how I know. It is of no relevance."

Hanaka didn't ask any more questions, but a sense of dread started to come over her. She felt herself going into the state of shock she had felt in Europe. _NO! _she thought. _I don't ever want to be as helpless as that any longer! I need to become stronger to prove to my father that I am not useless, even if I choose not to work in the yakuza system! Even if he has tried to assassinate me, I am still his blood. He must love me, even a little bit!_

It was surely a complicated situation. She hated the yakuza way, with the killings and extortion. She wanted her father's approval, yet she also didn't. Couldn't her father just love her without having her be a yakuza woman? Why? Why couldn't he?

Hanaka didn't want to be a disgrace to her father. But perhaps all she wanted was some affection. Some sort of parental affection. Was it so difficult to achieve?

Later that night, Hanaka sobbed into her pillow, confused and unsure of what to think.

_I just don't want to be killed by my own father. Please._

**A/N: I'm so sorry! This chapter had barely any action or humor, but I really needed to get Hanaka's thoughts into a chapter. I promise that it gets better! My writing needs to get better, so I'll work harder! Please bear with me, however!**

**I'll review with better chapters soon…..**

**Actually, when I look back and read this chap, it's not bad, but it just lacks action or whatever. It's just a bit voice-over-y.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran. **


End file.
